Lanellia Lanethen
Queen Lanathel Lanethen or "The Red Queen" is the daughter of members of the House of Lanethen making her a member of the House of Lanethen and an undisputed ruler of the San'Layn and a member of the Sindar Elven race. She has many sons of whom are all the second tier commanders of the Empire of San'Layn. Of her children the only father that survives is Illidan Stormrage who is the father of Sandoval, and Harnix her only daughter. Illidan stands as the love of her life and she refuses to accept that he is fated to love Tyrande for the rest of his days and the chances of him ever returning to Europe from his stronghold in western Ind are nearly impossible due to the fact he would be hunted relentlessly by High Forest and Athel Loren if this came to pass.She never allows the father to survive as this would lead to a counter to her influence and this is something she has worked tirelessly to make sure never happens. Lanellia Lanethen was born in the vast Sindar forest of Averlorn where she enjoyed a peaceful life for many centuries and was a member of the extremely powerful Elder Elven Family in the form of the House of Lanethen. During the days leading up to the War of Vengeance she grew close to Illidan Stormrage, who taught her the ways of Magi., and it was his belief in Magi, and Lanellia's adortion for Illidan meant she swallowed everything he told her without question, and had a child with him whome she named Sandoval. The War of Vengeance was fought by the Elves to defend their holdings in France, but for Illidan and Drasen the conflict was a chance to scour the French country in search of items of power they could use for their own uses, and during this time they wandered the country for the course of the war, and spent a long time in the forest of Athel Loren, where Illidan used his power to create a device he called the Sunwell. With this sunwell completed Illidan packed it into his bag, and then the two left France to return to Ulthuan where the Dark Elves were in the process of attacking Ulthuan. During the events of the Elven Civil War Lanellia was commanded by Illidan to begin forming a group of Elves that would be utterly loyal to him, and would assist them in gaining more Magi power. In this way she spent a lot of time in the rear lines and recruited nearly directly and solely from the invading Dark Elves who because of her darkness believed she was one of them. Following this she came to live within the growing Kingdom of Lothlorian following the Exodus of the SIndar Elves and during this time she continued to funnel information to Illidan of whom was continueing his plot to corupt the Sindar Elves. This coruption wrecked her mind, and when she finally began to recover she begin hearing the voice of Malekor of whom convinsed her to rise against the forces of the Kingdom of Lothlorian in a giant rebellion of which she fought visioulsy but was horribly outnumbered and eventually defeated which led to her leading her people into the Icecrown Mountains. History Early History Drasen Lanathel was born in the vast Sindar forest of Averlorn where she enjoyed a peaceful life for many centuries. During the days leading up to the War of Vengeance she grew close to Illidan Stormrage, who taught her the ways of Magi. His belief in Magi, and Drasen's adortion for Illidan meant she swallowed everything he told her without question, and had a child with him whome she named Sandoval. When the Dwarves and Elves begin to come into conflict she quickly followed Illidan to France to take part in the conflict. The War of Vengeance Main Article : War of Vengeance The War of Vengeance was fought by the Elves to defend their holdings in France, but for Illidan and Drasen the conflict was a chance to scour the French country in search of items of power they could use for their own uses. They wandered the country for the course of the war, and spent a long time in the forest of Athel Loren, where Illidan used his power to create a device he called the Sunwell. With this sunwell completed Illidan packed it into his bag, and then the two left France to return to Ulthuan where the Dark Elves were in the process of attacking Ulthuan. Elven Civil War Main Article : Elven Civil War During the events of the Elven Civil War Drasen was commanded by Illidan to begin forming a group of Elves that would be utterly loyal to him, and would assist them in gaining more Magi power. In this way she spent a lot of time in the rear lines and recruited nearly directly and solely from the invading Dark Elves who because of her darkness believed she was one of them. Athel Loren The Sunwell The Lothlorian Civil War Travelling to Icecrown Following the fall out of the Sunwell Massacre, the followers of Queen Lanellia Lanethen would mobilize and began leaving Athel Loren en masse or else they would be targeted and killed by a very vengeful Lothlorian Elven population. As the Queen led the San'Layn from Athel Loren the group that she left were only several hundred San'Layn in number accompanied by nearly twice that number in Lothlorian captives. With no plan at hand other then Queen Lanellia following the voice in her head the group simply marched northward following the river Manex, where eventually the group reached the outlining hills of the mountains of Pyreese and it was at this point that Queen Lanathel had a vision that the San'Layn should enter the mountains. San'Layn Empire Main Article : San'Layn Family Members Relationships Category:Queen Category:San'Layn Category:Icecrown Mountain Category:Servent of Malekor Category:Sindar Elf Category:Elf Category:Dark Elf